Heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) controls govern the climate inside buildings and other facilities (e.g., climate control or energy management). HVAC management involves regulation of heating systems, radiators, chimneys, ventilators, air conditioners, humidifiers, dehumidifiers, air filters, and the like. HVAC management helps a building to be operated in a safe and comfortable way for the people (and equipment) inside the building. While HVAC controls tie in to electrical systems, mechanical systems, and electromechanical systems, setting and maintenance of HVAC controls continues to be a very manual, trial-and-error based endeavor leading to delays, inaccurate results, and little or no coordination of control.